Nightlights
by x.lithium
Summary: TezukaFuji; Tezuka's confession is more of an order than it is a confession. Late birthday fic for tinjhi10.


If I owned Prince of Tennis Jiroh would teach Atobe how to fold paper butterflies.  
A (late) _birthday fic _for **tinjhi10**; happy birthday, Kristine-chan! And what's with the lack of updates, lately? Write, guys, write! Preferably, AU oneshots or oneshots where Tezuka and Fuji are college age and live together? :D.  
Oh, and there are actually two fics in this. The second one is just so short I couldn't just post it on its own.

**NIGHTLIGHTS  
x.**lithium**x.**lithium**x.**lithium**; **

1) _I'm so starstruck, baby could you blow my heart up;  
(starstruck - lady gaga featuring flo rida & space cowboy)_

Despite his more than conservative upbringing, Tezuka enjoys working as a bartender. _Nightlights _is classier than most bars, and its patrons consists of only the highest classes of London. The club is pristine and Tezuka likes its buzz of quietly contained energy. It is a nice place to work, especially since its pay was more than enough to pay his rent for University.

Tezuka enjoys observing the patrons. Some of them come for the drinks and company in order to drown out the reality of the world outside the nightclub, some of them come because the beat of the music moves the pulse of their heart like nothing else does. He can tell which group most people fall in just by watching them.

Of course, there are certain regular patrons that Tezuka enjoys watching more than others. There is Atobe, who owns the club and comes simply because his companion, Jiroh, is awakened by the music and lights. It was Atobe that hired him, and the diva (and Jiroh, but since Atobe pays for Jiroh, Tezuka doesn't think it counts) enjoys tipping him ridiculous amounts because apparently no other bartender can make drinks like him. Tezuka likes the tips, but he likes Jiroh's childishness and the way Atobe can lose his obnoxious pretense to the music and Jiroh more.

And then there is Kikumaru Eiji. Tezuka knows his name because he seems to know (and is liked by) almost every patron of the club. He thinks it is because of the red-head's endless innocence and willingness to reach out to anyone who is willing to let him. Sometimes, Tezuka is almost envious of Kikumaru's personality. Almost, but never fully because Kikumaru is much too kind to him (and everyone else) for Tezuka to bear ill-will towards him.

Tezuka lets his eyes stray over the crowd until he spots someone who catches his attention. The man, who looks about Kikumaru(who is slightly younger than Tezuka himself)'s age, throws his head backwards as he dances casually with a man Tezuka thought too dull to analyse. Tezuka considers for a second that perhaps it was the shining blue eyes that caught his eyes, but after a few moment's thoughts, decides that it is something about the man's character he hasn't quite put into words yet.

"Ore-sama would like a drink for himself and Jiroh, please."

Tezuka tears his attention away from the man on the dance floor to Atobe and Jiroh. Jiroh is bouncing lightly by Atobe's side and the owner of the club is smiling (not smirking, Tezuka knows that that is the difference). Tezuka nods and proceeds to make a drink, he does not think too much about what he is making because (as he has learned) Atobe likes to be surprised and Jiroh likes almost anything that Atobe likes.

"Ore-sama thinks that you are distracted, tonight." Tezuka looks at the man, who has his arm around Jiroh, and raises an eyebrow. Atobe almost laughs, but manages to hold it back, "No, no, the drink is up to your usual standards, which are excellent, by the way. But Ore-sama rather enjoys the witty banters you usually offer."

"Ore-sama," Tezuka says stoically, "..only pays me to make drinks and not chase off his customers."

Atobe tilts his head back and laughs, Tezuka decides that he likes Atobe's laugh. Jiroh peers up at him from behind long lashes and Tezuka winks at him. The other man grins playfully and takes this as permission to play with Tezuka's long fingers while Atobe and Tezuka talk.

"Ah, there it is. But tell Ore-sama, what is on your mind?" Tezuka pauses before nodding towards the blue eyed man he spotted earlier, and finds that he is easy to find, despite the crowds of people surrounding him. Tezuka tilts his head inquiringly and Atobe turns back to him having seen who Tezuka was pointing out.

"Ah, he is Fuji Syuusuke. A prodigy," at this point, Atobe waves his arms about lavishly, "..he models, photographs, does it all. His father is a rather wealthy businessman, but I suppose he is planning to give the company to Syusuke's siblings, Fuji Yuuta and Yumiko. Fuji Syuusuke's mind fluxates too much to own a company, he'd probably change the company to a bubblegum producing company within a week, or something. Charming company, though. Even manages to wake up Jiroh."

Nodding, Tezuka watches the man move about on the dance floor and decides to keep observing Fuji Syuusuke. He thinks that he could fall a bit in love, if he intentionally forgot himself.

--

The next night, Fuji Syuusuke plops himself down on a chair and orders a drink from Tezuka. While Tezuka makes the drink, Fuji smiles kittenishly at him. With anyone else, the expression would have seemed seductive, but Tezuka decides that on Fuji it is only charming. He thinks it is because of the man's friendly blue eyes. "Ne, you must be Atobe's favourite bartender."

Handing the other man his drink, Tezuka smiles, "And you must be the prodigy."

Chuckling slightly, Fuji sets down his half emptied drink, "Atobe was right, you do make good drinks." From somewhere in the distance, Kikumaru bounds towards them yelling Fuji's name, and Fuji leans forward. Tezuka thinks it is the twinkle in Fuji's eyes that prompts him to lean forward and rest his forearms on the counter. "Here, have a drink on me." Fuji hands Tezuka a bill and leans forward, pressing a kiss to the corner of Tezuka's lips. The prodigy turns around just as Kikumaru arrives and jumps onto him for a glomp.

Tezuka thinks that the reason he does as Fuji told him is the thumping of his heart.

--

The next day, Fuji doesn't arrive until the last two minutes of his shift. Just as Tezuka steps out from behind the counter, Fuji steps towards him. The prodigy's eyes shine and Tezuka looks away because he wants to kiss Fuji.

The other man's hands tug on Tezuka's bicep and drags him towards the dance floor. "Dance with me, Tezuka."

Tezuka's hands are on Fuji's waist and Fuji's around his neck. Fuji's breath brushes by his neck, and Tezuka lets the smaller man sink into his body into his as they move to the pulse of the music. Fuji is alive and makes his skin tingle where they touch. Fuji laughs against his collarbone and Tezuka looks down amusedly at him. Tezuka decides that Fuji is looking so kissable it would be a crime to resist him. When he bends down and takes Fuji's lips for his own, Fuji kisses back and Tezuka thinks that the spinning feeling in his head is one that he could live with.

When he pulls back, Fuji darts away from him. Tezuka watches as the blue eyed man comes back, having downed four drinks and his steps now slightly wobbly. Tezuka hums deep in his throat and Fuji grins up at him, before wrapping his arms around Tezuka's neck once more. Fuji's head is buried into the crook of his neck and Tezuka lays one hand on Fji's waist and the other on his back. "Being in love is a scary feeling, Tezuka. I've decided it's much better to deal with it with the assistance of a few drinks."

Tezuka doesn't fully agree with Fuji's logic, but bends down and kisses Fuji anyway. The prodigy is less hesitant this time and Tezuka is pretty sure it is the affects of the alcohol kicking in. To Tezuka's relief, Fuji's doesn't run away after their kiss and instead, looks up at Tezuka. "Mm, I.." Fuji's hand wanders the wide expanse of Tezuka's clothed chest, and leans on it before pulling away gently.

When Fuji finally speaks, his voice is soft. "Good night, Tezuka."

--

Tezuka dances with Fuji for the next two weeks, and when Fuji suggests that they take a stroll together Tezuka agrees. They lean against the chain-link fence of the tennis courts and talk about things that Tezuka is careful to engrave into his memory, if only because Fuji's voice is sweet.

"Dance with me, Tezuka." He has gotten used to the feeling of Fuji in his arms, and pulls the smaller man close. Tezuka likes the smell of Fuji. He listens to Fuji sigh softly and lets go when the blue eyed man pulls back. Fuji smiles and Tezuka listens for what he knows will come. "Good night, Tezuka."

Tezuka thinks that he must have asked Fuji to wait, but he can't be too sure because his body acts on his own. And then he is pushing Fuji softly against the chain link fence and kissing him just as softly. When he asks Fuji whether he wants to stay the night with him, he is relieved to see Fuji's gentle nod and smile.

--

2) _It's not always rainbows and butterflies; I don't mind spending every day, out on your corner in the pouring rain;  
(she will be loved - maroon 5)_

Tezuka's confession is more of a command than it is a confession.

Fuji manages a meek grin when Tezuka places the wet cloth on his forehead, and is met by a reproving glare. Apparently, their rooming together grants Tezuka the right to be even more protective of him than usual. The ex-buchou goes as far as to make Fuji's lunch for him, and Fuji has once caught Tezuka glaring at his classmate whose intentions towards him, Fuji knows, are not quite innocent. For reasons Fuji doesn't quite understand, the thought of Tezuka protecting him makes him feel fuzzy inside.

Tezuka spoon feeds him his fever medicine because Fuji has trouble swallowing pills. He grimaces at the taste of the thick grape flavoured syrup and Tezuka unsympathetically stuffs the next spoonful into his mouth.

"You let your guard down," says Tezuka crossly.

Fuji pouts the best he can, considering his headache. "I didn't mean to, I forgot my coat in class."

Fuji watches Tezuka as Tezuka looks at him contemplatively. Fuji thinks that the other wants to say something, but patiently waits because he knows that if he pushes Tezuka, the further away Tezuka will retreat. Tezuka leans closer and Fuji barely has a second to wonder why before Tezuka presses his palms on either side of Fuji's head on the bedsheets and kisses him.

Fuji squeaks into Tezuka's mouth in surprise before noticing that Tezuka's tongue tastes like apples. His mind is still numb when Tezuka starts sucking lightly on his tongue, and he is sure that his eyes are as big that moment as Eiji's when a new flavour of toothpaste comes out.

When the taller man pulls back, Fuji wishes he didn't but suppresses the urge to pull the taller boy down, anyway. Tezuka's russet eyes are lovely and Fuji notices the slivers of gold in them because Tezuka's face has never been this close in front of his before.

"You don't take care of yourself," Tezuka says matter-of-factly, "_I _can take care of you best. Date me."

Fuji feels gleeful, happy, overjoyed and also slightly miffed that Tezuka's confession is so unromantic, but his head is clouded by his fever and the handsomest man he has ever known is still straddling his waist and hovering over him, so Fuji decides that yanking Tezuka's head to have that tongue back in his mouth is a more than satisfactory answer.

--

Reviews are loved. (: Once again, happy birthday, Kristine!


End file.
